


prince renjun init

by dreamwayv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, NCT 2019, Prince Huang Ren Jun, Soft NCT Dream, Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwayv/pseuds/dreamwayv
Summary: renjun prince agenda-"as he exited his room as he did every morning for breakfast, renjun worked on mustering up the courage to start a conversation with the guard.all his preplanning (rehearsed dialogue while brushing his teeth) went out his heard immediately as he looked up at xuxi.the boy grinned at him and renjun found himself feeling as if he might blush. where had that come from?"good morning xuxi" renjun felt silly, it was just a question. "wou- would you be interested in joining me for a game of- of tennis" tennis?? renjun hadn't played that since he was a child. why had he said that?? literally any other activity on earth would have been more acceptable."





	prince renjun init

"-been two years and he hasn't even acknowledged him..." he distantly heard his professor's murmurings, presumably to his father, from across the hall. the king and the teacher whizzed down the staircase not noticing renjun making his way across the balcony in the opposite direction.

having just finished his violin practice, renjun was now allowing himself a quick break to read before his final lesson of the day: foreign relations. while he found the subject interesting (it was actually one of his favourites) today he wasn't particularly excited at the prospect of spending another hour inside while he could see the sun shining invitingly through the window.

renjun turned the corner and was met with the sight of his usual guard. "your majesty, how was violin?" he asked brightly.

"it was fine, thank you, xuxi."

renjun's room was open and especially sunny today with the white balcony doors left ajar on one side. his sketchbook and endless notes and scrolls sat flapping in the breeze on his desk. he set down his music and turned to his bookshelf, debating on whether to read or paint. reading won as he spotted an old fairytale, which he took with him to the gardens to enjoy in the shade. 

hours later, renjun was again heading to his room. the light had all but left the sky by now, leaving the palace to be lit by candle light. renjun tracked the long corridors, his father's words from dinner replaying in his head: "not just studious, but also charasmatic and, hm, personable. yes a good king is personable, injun."

while it might sound naive, his father was the smartest person renjun knew. he was a wise king and a caring father. he had been as involved in renjun's upbringing as his schedule allowed and had the favour of the people as far as the prince could tell. renjun knew his cousins in the neighbouring kingdoms hadn't been so lucky- he'd heard rumours of his relative xiaojun's treatment by his father and how that had ended.

so when his father gave him advice, renjun tried his hardest to dwell on it and as far as possible, implement it. make more friends. talk to people. essentially thats all he was asking. and he was right, renjun won't run the country alone, he'll need trusted advisors and skills like negotiation and charm.

as renjun was thinking this he came to his chambers, the sight of his usual guard bringing him out of his thoughts.

"your majesty," xuxi bowed slightly and said with a grin: "i trust your meal was enjoyable."

renjun tried not to stare. making friends? how hard could it be?

xuxi had been around for two years or so. renjun hadn't really ever taken much notice, but the boy was kind enough, so what did he have to lose.

"it was most pleasant thank you, xuxi." renjun tried to smile in a way that read - would you like to become friends?- yeah he was going to need more than that. "i actually had a very interesting conversation with my father. how has you're evening been?"

as soon as he said it he felt silly. the guard had been here guarding nothing for hours. 

still, xuxi looked suprised but pleased about the interest and answered light-heartedly. "oh its been pretty interesting actually a servant got lost and promised me books as a thanks for helping him find his way!"

"books?" xuxi's smile was contagious.

they conversed for a couple more minutes (xuxi explained that the servant also owned a library, hence books) before renjun excused himself to his quarters.

perhaps this talking thing wasn't so hard.

the next morning, renjun had a couple free hours before his internal politics class and he was determined to spend them with xuxi.

so, as he exited his room as he did every morning for breakfast, renjun worked on mustering up the courage to start a conversation with the guard.

all his preplanning (rehearsed dialogue while brushing his teeth) went out his heard immediately as he looked up at xuxi.

the boy grinned at him and renjun found himself feeling as if he might blush. where had that come from?

"good morning, your majesty," xuxi seemed extra energetic today.

"good morning xuxi" renjun felt silly, it was just a question. "wou- would you be interested in joining me for a game of- of tennis" tennis?? renjun hadn't played that since he was a child. why had he said that?? literally any other activity on earth would have been more acceptable.

"tennis!?" xuxi sounded just as suprised as renjun felt. "i've never seen you play tennis your majesty! never see you do any sports.." renjun didn't but xuxi looked like someone who did sports so thats what it seemed they were going with.

"i- well yes, but i'd like to- well, you-" xuxi's eyes were wide with a calm, not unkind, curiosity.

"while tennis sounds excellent, i'd of thought you would prefer to, hm, paint. you haven't done that in a while." he replied, seemingly knowing renjun better than he realised. 

"well- truthfully," he was doing it. he could do this. it was fine. "i wanted to spend some time with you. to get to know you better. to see if you're trustworthy." he narrowed his eyes and tried to joke.

xuxi's smile got even larger. "really! well of course i'll spend time with you," his face grew fake serious, "and prove my trustworthyness," nodding and then muttering to himself about whether that was a word. "maybe i could model for your drawings" he wiggled his eyebrows with a grin. 

renjun blushed but couldn't tell if xuxi was serious or not. "ok then i'll grab some sketching stuff" he tried to reply just as playfully. it probably didn't work, but xuxi was still grinning so...

two proper conversations, that's all they'd had. did that even count as a conversation? it just felt like a series of embarrassments for renjun. if anything he felt like he was getting more nervous every time they spoke. this was supposed to be getting easier. 

ten minutes later and xuxi was sat sunbathing under a tree while renjun mirrored him under another, eyes shaded by nearby branches. being forced to stare had the benefit of allowing renjun to appreciate xuxi's features for the first time. renjun often felt small but when confronted by the sheer Length of xuxi, it was hard not to feel absolutely tiny.

renjun found himself smoothing the page distractedly, avoiding starting. how did one sketch? what did he usually start with? face? body proportions? it all seemed too hard now. why was he so nervous all of a sudden. renjun blames having to stare at xuxi's perfect face for his butterflies.

really, xuxi should be the prince here. his stature and charming demeanour lent itself naturally to leadership and renjun was sure the people would love him instantly- he seemed hard to not love.

finally, renjun started with some small sketches to practice proportions before attempting a portrait of the guard. not one to stay quiet for long it seemed, xuxi picked up an earlier conversation and chatted away happily. renjun decided the way xuxi talked felt like a hug or a warm reassuring pat on the shoulder. he could easily spend hours doing this.

when they came to pack up, the sun was a golden orange, low on the horizon and the two boys found themseleves tired but content.

conversation had flowed easily between them but the more renjun thought about it the more nervous he got. he wanted to ask more questions of xuxi to seem more interested in him but could find the words. he had thought he was starting to get the hang of this but he was just finding himself more nervous than ever. what if xuxi found him boring? what if he thought renjun was dumb or childish or shallow? what if he was only pretending to be so nice because its his job? what if he thought renjun looked plain? wait what-

renjun knew he looked.. fine? he had never really been too worried about his looks, but xuxi just made him.. insecure maybe? because he's so obviously pretty and charming and nice and Tall and renjun was just.. fine.

he may have only really just started to get to know xuxi but renjun knew that the elder would not allow renjun putting himself down like this and would encourage him to think more positively about himself. the thought made him smile.

while trying to be more positive, renjun found himself still returning to the thought that maybe he was just bad with people. sigh. he could work on it at least. 

over the following days, renjun made an effort to speak with xuxi and spend some time with him. he felt that he could now confidently say they were friends, though the nagging thought that this was just part of xuxi's job just wouldn't leave. but then renjun would see xuxi again and the worry would dissipate- the boy just seemed too genuine. 

on a more autumnal evening, renjun was at the dinner table, once again privy to his father's pearls of wisdom. "injun, darling, you know i've noticed your efforts to follow my advice. you're on your way to being a fine king my boy."

"thank you, father." looked down to hide any blush. renjun tried to add some more authority in his tone when he added: "indeed, i've enjoyed conversing with others more." 

"good, good. because there's a ball coming up at you're cousins in the south and your aunt would so love to see you again." the balls in the southern region were legendary and renjun did miss xiaojun and his aunt. but... he knew these balls happened every year... he'd never been allowed to attend before. 

"i'm to take someone." of course, you can't go to a ball alone. 

"whoever you'd like dear. though not a commoner, they're terribly conservative down there. save some trouble." 

of course, xuxi was the only one who sprang to mind. all renjuns friends tended to be other princes who would already be attending with aristocratic ladies of some kind. or gentlemen, he should say, in the case of mark lee. 

"i look forward to it," he said with a smile. 

later that evening, as he was returning to his chambers, renjun practiced how he was going to ask xuxi. as usual, all his rehearsals flew out the window as soon as he saw the elder. xuxi was standing to attention with his focus seemingly on the setting sun. he turned to renjun as he approached. "good evening, your majesty. enjoyable meal?" 

"it was lovely thank you, xuxi." renjun took a deep breath. "father mentioned a ball at my cousin xiaojun in a couple weeks time, would you be able to come with me?" 

xuxi laughed. "you are aware its my job to accompany you to such things, your majesty." 

renjun blushed as he felt himself struggling for words once more. "i- no, no i quite meant that you- would you like to attend with me i-" 

the elders eyebrows shot up "ah, of course, your majesty. i would be honoured." 

xuxi lifted his arms slightly as if to hug him then waved them at his side seemingly thinking better of it. renjun didn't think he'd ever seen a warmer smile. he bounced on his toes a little while returning the grin. 

"great, i'll see you there. well ill see you tomorrow but-" renjun could feel the heat in his cheeks. 

"see you tomorrow, your majesty. good night." xuxi's smile was still broad and calming. 

"good night, xuxi," renjun replied ducking his head. 

weeks passed and soon it was the morning they'd set off for the journey to the south. usually renjun would have a whole entourage to accompany him to such events. however, there were important meetings occurring at this time this year, plus renjun would bet his father didn't want him to use the volume of people as an excuse for not talking to others once there. 

renjun got up finally. his things were packed neatly into a box at the foot of his bed, which he made sure to avoid coming into collision with as he struggled to get dressed. soon, he was heading out the door on his way down to breakfast. as soon as he opened the door the distinct lack of xuxi became apparent. the older male was probably getting ready for the trip. it made sense. renjun ignored the dissapointment at not seing his friend. 

less than a month ago, renjun wouldn't have even noticed the absence of xuxi, yet now the silence and emptiness of the hallway was deafening as he made his way through, footsteps echoing. renjun felt silly for being hyper aware of xuxi's presence all the time. were normal people this clingy with their friends?

the journey south involved the two young men chatting away in the carriage commenting on whatever came to mind. renjun couldn't help admiring xuxi, he was just so perfect. he always knew what to say and when to say it- when to be comforting, when to be humours, how to fill gaps in conversation. he would be a perfect prince. 

soon enough the sun was hung low in the sky and the driver was announcing that they'd arrived at the gates of his cousin's palace. renjun then, of course, had a long catch up with prince xiaojun, one that involved a lot of hair ruffling. renjun liked to think of xiaojun as the other half of his own soul. he had missed him dearly. 

however, after they got inside it seemed all xiaojun was interested in talking about was boys. 

"he so handsome, injun. youre so lucky. you know there is this young man in a village not far from here- well, obviously it couldnt work out, but it is nice to dream. you know, i dont think he knew who i was..." 

renjun didn't think he'd ever blushed as much in his life as in that conversation where xiaojun had heavily implied xuxi was more than a guard and given renjun no time to correct him. 

the following evening was the night of the ball. they were only an hour in and renjun was remembering why he had disliked these events in the past. he had greeted, as sincerely as possible, more people tonight than he would usually see in a four month period. renjun had been slightly concerned that xuxi would feel uncomfortable or stand out, sat by his side rather than a couple feet away on the outskirts of the room like the other guards. he needn't of worried, of course, xuxi fit in seamlessly, impecable manners and refined personality. it was still his xuxi, this one just seemed a bit more of a character. the elder was less open more mysterious, but still threw renjun reassuring smiles and knee pats throughout the evening. the white suit with gold adornments seemed to suit the boys model looks. 

“how long have you two been together?" came one of the more blunt but not unkind questions from his aunt. renjun turned to xuxi slightly panicked. when yet another blinding smile reached him, renjun found himself once again wondering were the line was, for xuxi, between work and personal, if this was just part of the job description for him. 

"your highness, your nephew and i are friends, not together." how could he say that while seeming so relaxed. renjun could feel the heat in his cheeks. 

"ah, i see. well, when you are, you take good care of him, hm." and with that his aunt was gone leaving renjun to blink after her. 

the night continued no more eventfully than it began with only three more incidents of misunderstandings and one incident of xuxi asking him to dance. having had a couple sips of various drinks, with slightly reddened cheeks, renjun had agreed. although he regretted it immediately and for most of the duration of the song, by the end he felt like he was starting to find his feet. xuxi's warm hand on his back guided him around the room and renjun allowed himself to get lost in the music just a little. 

it had to be the early hours of the morning by now and renjun had just said goodbye to xiaojun and his aunt. he made his way down the steps towards the awaiting carriage, xuxi at his side. 

once inside, the atmosphere was calm with the distant clamer of voices of other leaving guests and leisurely fair wells. with time for a final glance back at his relatives, renjun took a sigh of relief as the carriage took off. renjun flicked his gaze to xuxi, fully intending to quickly look away after, but found the elder already looking his way. xuxi was sat across from him, smiling calmly. 

"well," xuxi started quietly, "that was one hell of a first date." 

"i-" 

"perhaps next we should go see a play..?" 

"i-" 

xuxi was still smiling so warmly, renjun thought he might cry. 

"w-well, that wouldn't be- y-yes?" 

xuxi patted the space besides him on his side of the carriage. renjun hesitated a little before shuffling across into xuxi's outstretched arm and laying his head on his shoulder. xuxi was just so safe and warm and comforting. renjun felt his eyes closing very quickly in the new found comfort.

"you would make a perfect prince, by the way." 

“my, was that a marriage proposal, your majesty?"

renjun would have spluttered and argued but literally couldn't open his eyes, so settled for going red and hidding his face in xuxis jacket more. as he drifted off he felt a kiss pressed into his hair and a whispered "sleep, love." from above.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading comments appreciated bc i need validation ✨✨


End file.
